iHave a Plan
by mocasoul
Summary: The Shays have a new neighbor living below them, but when they find out it's Principal Franklin's niece, Sam makes a plan for Spencer to date her so she can get Ted off her back while she plans to pull some big pranks. Spencer/OC. Maybe some SPAM...MAYBE
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we got kicked out of a hotdog festival." Carly said as they entered the doors of the Bushwell Plaza. Then she stared amazed that her best friend was eating a giant turkey leg, which she brought herself, after eating a bucket of hotdogs. "Sam, how could you bring a turkey leg into the hotdog festival?"

"What? I was hungry." Sam said before taking a huge bite into the turkey leg. "And I needed something to wash the hotdog taste out of my mouth."

"So you chose a turkey leg?" Carly said as she stared at Sam biting into the leg again. She turned to Freddie and notice that he and Spencer were staring out the door. There was a car with one of those rental moving trailers attached to the car outside and they figured it was someone moving into Marty Klemish's place under them.

"Um…" Spencer said as he saw a beautiful woman with caramel brown skin and long black hair get out of the car and open the moving trailer. "I'm going to see if she needs help."

"Me first." Freddie said as he and Spencer ran out the door and Carly rolled her eyes as she and Sam, reluctantly, followed them.

"Do you need help with this?" Spencer said as the woman stared at him with a somewhat cautious look. "I'm Spencer. I live here, too."

"Hi…nice to meet you. I'm Amaya." she said as she shook his hand. "Um…yeah, I guess I could use some help. Thank you."

"No problem." Spencer said in a dreamy voice and, both Sam and Carly rolled their eyes. "Oh, this is my sister Carly. Her buds, Sam and Freddie."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me." Amaya said as everyone except Sam were pulling boxes from the trailer. "My uncle said people from Seattle were friendly."

"You're not from Seattle?" Spencer said and Amaya let out a nervous chuckle.

"No. I'm from Chicago. I was looking for another job as a fashion editor, and I found a position for the Seattle Beat. Luckily, my uncle lives here, so I have family near." she said as they entered the building. They took the main elevator to the 7th floor. It was just as suspected, she was living under them. "This is it." she said as she opened the door.

"You live under us. Howdy neighbor." Spencer said and Amaya gave a nervous chuckle. "So, where do you want this?" he asked hoping she would forget what he had just said.

"Um…you can put the boxes pretty much anywhere. My uncle should be here in bit. We'll sort it out." Amaya said with a smile and they all knew Spencer had fallen for a woman he barely knew. "Oh, that's him now." she said as she pulled her phone from the pocket of her shorts and Spencer was staring at her long legs. His mind was kicking into overdrive thinking about those legs being wrapped around his waist. "Yeah, come up. 7-C. Okay." she said as she hung up.

"Is your uncle coming?" Spencer asked and she nodded. There was a knock at the door and when the door opened, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were shocked to see Principal Ted Franklin standing there. "Uncle Teddy!" she said with glee.

"Amaya bug…" Ted said in a loving tone before looking over her shoulder. "Sam? Carly and Freddie? What are you doing in my niece's apartment?"

"She's your niece?" Sam asked with a mouth full of turkey meat and Carly looked back and forth between the relatives before blinking.

"Yes, and it appears she's living in the same building as the Shays…" he said with a not so enthusiastic tone in his voice.

"In fact, uncle, I live under them. Be nice, uncle. They seem like good neighbors." Amaya said as she stared at Spencer and she looked at him as if she was considering asking him out.

"We're the best neighbors, ever." Spencer said and Amaya giggled.

"You seem like a fun bunch. Maybe you can show me around. I have a feeling you know the best places around here."

"Mmm…do you like pie?" Spencer asked and Amaya nodded. "How about smoothies?" he asked and she, again, nodded. "What about Skybucks?"

"I love Skybucks!" she said and Spencer began jumping with joy before hugging her and she laughed. "You're really friendly. I like that."

"Yeah, I think he's a little too friendly." Ted said in a protective tone and Amaya gave him a look. "Well, at least he's nice…" he said in defeat and she laughed. "Where is your furniture?"

"It's being delivered. Don't worry…I have an air mattress for now. Now, come on before I get some sort of ticket for parking in front of the building…" Amaya said as they all went to the elevator and rode it down to the main floor.

"So, how is that brother of mine?" Ted asked before lifting up a box.

"He's fine, and he wants you to visit Chicago this summer. Family reunion. Oh, Spencer, could you help me with this trunk?" she asked and Spencer's face lit up. He bent down to pick it up and found it difficult, but he still wanted to impress her.

"Be careful, Spencer." Carly said before he attempted to lift it again, and he failed. "What's in that trunk?" she asked out of curiosity. Amaya pointed to the label marked, shoes.

"Geez." Sam said after biting more meat off the turkey leg. "How many pairs of shoes do you have, lady?" Sam asked with a mouth full.

"Sam!" Carly said in a chastising tone before giving an apologetic look to Amaya.

"It's okay. I know I over do it sometimes. Freddie, do you think you can lend a hand?"

"Sure…" he said in a dreamy tone and Carly and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Just get over there and help the lady, Fred-dork." Sam said as she threw the turkey leg bone on to the street and a dog grabbed it and ran off.

"I'm not a dork, Sam." Freddie protested as he helped lift up the trunk and he, like Spencer, was trying to hide how much pain they were in. "You're not even helping."

"I was eating. Plus, she's not paying, so I'm not helping." Sam said and Amaya was amused by the blonde girl's spunk.

"Smart girl…" Amaya said as they all went into the building, into the elevator, and to the 7th floor. They set the box and truck down and Amaya looked around. "Well, there's only three boxes left. Uncle, Spencer, do you two mind helping me get those?"

"I don't mind…" Spencer said in a dreamy voice and Amaya smiled. "I…uh…yeah. Let's go get those boxes. Woo!" he said and she laughed before they walked out the door. Ted turned around and looked directly at Sam, Carly, and Freddie.

"Don't touch anything…" he said before he turned around and Sam couldn't help but notice the instant chemistry between Amaya and Spencer and she thought of a plan…a deliciously good plan that was almost as good as a Fat Cake…almost. If Amaya dated Spencer, he would be too busy trying to keep them apart that he wouldn't have time to worry about all of her shenanigans at school.

"We won't…" Sam said with a sly tone as he left and Carly looked at Sam, suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" Carly asked in a flat tone as if she knew Sam was planning something sneaky. Oh, how she wished she didn't always plan something sneaky.

"Nothing…except hooking Spencer up with Amaya long enough to get Ted off my back…"


	2. Chapter 2

"It won't work, Sam…" Carly said as they entered the Shay's apartment. After they had helped Amaya move her stuff out of the moving trailer and settle, they decided to give Amaya and Ted some private family time. Spencer went upstairs to work on a sculpture for Socko, while Carly, Sam, and Freddie went to Groovy Smoothie.

"What won't work?" Spencer asked as he stopped working on the trash can sculpture and leaned against the counter.

"Sam has this ridiculous plan and it requires her to use you."

"And how am I going to be used, Sam?" Spencer asked in an amused tone.

"Well, you like Amaya, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but…yes, she's pretty hot. Okay, she's very hot, but…"

"And I think she thinks you're hot, too."

"Ew, Sam…my brother is not hot." Carly said and Spencer gave her a playful glare. "you know what I meant."

"Go on, Sam." Spencer said as he turned to Sam.

"Well…since you two seem to like each other…why don't you date?"

"That's all?" Spencer asked with a suspicious tone because he suspected there was more to that plan than just him dating Amaya.

"Okay…you and I both know Ted doesn't like you being near Amaya." Sam said in a blunt tone and Spencer pouted. "I just thought it would be better to win him over by dating Amaya."

"That makes no sense at all…I'll do it!" Spencer said as he almost leaped over the counter.

"Excellent. Told ya he'll do it…" Sam said with a sneaky look on her face. She was thinking of all the trouble she could cause without Principal Franklin getting involved and stopping her. She still had to plan a huge prank for next year.

"Wait, Spencer…" Carly said as she stood in between Sam and Spencer. "Aren't you even going to ask why she wants you to date Amaya?"

"Nope. I'm going to date a hot new chick that doesn't find me to be creepy or weird yet. So, who cares?" Spencer said as he threw his arms in the air and waved them around.

"Yeah, Carly," Sam said. "who cares?"

"You're just saying that because…" Carly said, but Sam stopped her.

"Because I hate to see poor Spence being lonely." Sam said and Spencer frowned. "I mean, just look at him…long hair, looks like he haven't bathed in days…"

"I had no idea you cared…" Spencer said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sam said as she shrugged.

"Hey, let's go rehearse for iCarly." Carly said as she, Sam, and Freddie went upstairs. Once in the studio, Sam plopped down on a beanbag chair.

"Sam, what if Spencer finds out what you're really up to? Then, what are you going to do?"

"Relax…he won't find out. He's going to be so busy trying to impress Ted that he won't know what I'm really up to. And would it be so bad if the dates someone? The man hasn't had a decent date in a million years…"

"You know…your concern for my brother's love life would sound more convincing if you weren't using him to get the principal off your back."

"Whatever…" Sam said as she looked at the screen and Freddie played a video of an old man slapping a frozen turkey in a grocery store.

Spencer went back to working on his sculpture for about an hour and was finished. He called Socko but the call went straight to voicemail He figured he was still at work so he left him a message to come pick up his sculpture.

After watching nothing on TV for about thirty minutes, Spencer was spent and decided to take a nap. He went to his room and laid down and was trying to sleep, but the image of Amaya kept popping into his head and he found it difficult to sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about her warm personality and openness to him helping her after he randomly offered. The thing he really couldn't stop thinking about were her long legs and how much he wanted them to be around him.

"Damn it…" Spencer said as he felt his pants getting tighter and he sighed. A boner was the last thing he needed right now. "Hmm…" he said as he hopped off his bed and went to the door and locked it. He turned his stereo on and walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. He didn't' like to masturbate whenever Carly is home, but he couldn't take it. Amaya was in his head and he couldn't get her out.

He closed the door to this bathroom and leaned against the door. He rubbed his hard cock through his jeans as he closed his eyes and thought about her silky voice. He wanted to know how erotic her voice would sound if they were fucking. Though, he didn't get to touch her skin, he knew it was soft. Her skin had the texture of whipped caramel…if there was such a thing a whipped caramel. He bets she tasted like caramel, too.

Biting his lip, he unzipped his jeans and slid his hand past the elastic band of his boxers. He let out a low groan of pleasure when his hand came in contact with his hard cock. He leaned his head back against the door as he began stroking his cock. He knew he should feel bad about thinking about Amaya this way. They had just met today, but he couldn't help it. Something about her stirred something in him and he felt nothing but desire for her.

He couldn't help but think of all the sexual things he would do to her. For starters, he would have her pinned against his bathroom door with him inside her screaming out his name. He, then, thought about taking her on his bed. With his sexual frustration, there wasn't anytime for romance. He wouldn't be too rough with her. Just the right about of passionate pain that comes with lust-filled sex. God, it's been too long for him.

He felt his hand speed up faster and he felt as if he was going to explode. All he could think about was Amaya's body lying underneath him writhing in pleasure as he fucked her senseless. He pushed a loud moan that was building up in his throat down to not be heard. The death nail in his fight to stay quiet was the thought of bending her over the island of the kitchen and fucking her from behind. He came with a louder than anticipated groan spilling into his hand and he leaned against the door for support as he came down from his high. Stripping out of his clothes, he stepped into the shower and washed up. Once he was finished, he dried off, got dressed and stepped out of his bedroom trying to act as if he didn't spend the time before his shower masturbating.

"Hey, Spence?" Carly asked as he sat on the couch. "Are you really going to ask Amaya out on a date?" she asked and Spencer smiled. After what he had just done while thinking about her, he was definitely going to ask her out.

"Yeah…I don't care what Ted thinks…I think Amaya likes me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Carly said trying to hide that she knew Sam's real reason for encouraging him to date Amaya. She just hopes it doesn't all go wrong like things usually did. She really did want her brother to be happy and if dating Amaya makes him happy, she wouldn't protest it.

"Okay…" Spencer said as they watched TV and he was thinking of how Amaya would react.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Sam, Freddie, and Carly were in the Shay apartment waiting on Spencer to go home from delivering a sculpture of a heart made out of Red Vines licorice to a couple for their anniversary. He was supposed to make dinner an hour ago. When he arrived, they heard him laughing and they heard a woman laughing with him. They saw Amaya standing next to holding a smoothie from Groovy Smoothie.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys. I ran into Amaya at Groovy Smoothie and we were talking. Did you guys eat, yet?" he said as he and Amaya walked in. She looked around the place amazed at the seemingly organized clutter of the Shay apartment.

"No…" Carly said before there was a knock at the door.

"That's good…" Spencer said as he went to answer the door and Carly looked confused hoping she had heard him right. "Because, I order Chinese food for you guys!" he said excitedly as he opened the door to reveal a delivery man and Sam ran from behind the counter and snatched the food from the man. Spencer paid the man and closed the door in his face. "I forgot to ask…" he said as he turned to Amaya. "Have you eaten?"

"Oh, I haven't, but I have leftovers from last night. Thank you, though." she said as she sat down on the couch with him as Sam, Carly, and Freddie dug into the Chinese food. "So, I know you said you were an artist, but I had no idea you had so much work. It's nice."

"Thanks…" Spencer said as he sipped from his smoothie. He wished his sister and her friends weren't there because he really wanted to kiss her. When he saw her in Groovy Smoothie, he was surprised to see her there. "Do you want to see what I'm working on?"

"Sure…" she said as she nodded and she followed Spencer to the kitchen. He pulled out a platter of grape jello that appeared to take the shape of a pyramid. "Is that grape jello?" she asked and Spencer nodded. "It's so purple. I love it. So, you went from law school to becoming an artist. How did that happen?"

"He got bored." Carly said nonchalantly and Spencer let out a nervous chuckle. He really wished he was alone with Amaya right now.

"I hear that." Amaya said with a nod. "Oh," she said as she turned to Sam, Carly, and Freddie. "I finally saw iCarly. It's a nice webshow. Very funny and creative."

"Thanks." Carly said with a smile and feeling proud of herself. "Oh, that reminds me…Sam and I were wondering if you'd participate in iCarly someday."

"Sure, I'd love to." Amaya said feeling flattered that they would ask her to be on the show. "Oh…I should go. I have an article to write for next week's paper. I'll see you guys later…" Amaya said as she left, and Sam went over to Spencer and smacked his forehead.

"Ow!" he said as he held his stinging forehead. "What was that for?" he asked as he glared at Sam wondering what was wrong with her.

"What are you doing? Go after her. Ask her out, already." Sam said wishing he would make the move already because there was to much trouble she wanted to cause, without the watchful of eye of Ted Franklin on her.

"I'll ask her out…I just need some time to do that. She's really busy right now and she's just trying to settle in to her new place."

"No excuses. Look, don't let Principal Franklin scare you. He's a teddy bear when you know how to handle him right. Just leave it all up to me." Sam said with a smirk on her face and Carly just rolled her eyes as she watched Spencer nod.

"Sam…" Carly said to her while giving her a look. She really wished she would tell Spencer the real reason she wanted him to date Amaya.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Spencer…" Sam said in an insincere apology, but Spencer accepted it because he knew how much she hated apologizing.

"Apology accepted…" he said as he watched the three friends go upstairs to work on iCarly stuff. He sighed as he sat on the couch thinking about what he was going to say to Amaya. He really needed to date. He hated what he'd become. Some pathetically single guy. Hell, even Socko has a girlfriend…Socko? It was insane.

Meanwhile, in the studio, Carly and Sam were rehearsing for iCarly. Freddie was editing a clip of a man dressed as a chicken clucking in a resturant. When they were taking a break, Carly decided to talk to Sam.

"Sam, what are you planning?" Carly asked and Freddie asked.

"Don't ask. If we don't know, we won't be charged as accessories to this crime."

"Ha, ha, Fredweirdo." Sam said as she plopped down on the beanbag chair. "I don't know yet. I have a bunch of stuff in my head. Yeah, you should listen to the little weirdo. You don't want to get involved in this."

"Fine…just promise me you won't do anything illegal."

"I don't know…those seem to be some of the best kinds of pranks." she said with a smirk and Carly gave her a disapproving look. "Okay, okay…I won't do anything illegal." she said and Carly gave her a proud smile. "Where the hell is Gibby?"

"I don't know…he was supposed to be thirty minutes ago. Somebody text him." Carly said and Freddie pulled out his phone and sent a text to Gibby.

"Uh, guys…" Freddie said after ten minutes after he sent the text to Gibby. "He said he's coming. His mom made dinner and it took longer than usual."

"I wish he would hurry up and get here already…" Sam said as she sighed. "I'm still hungry…" she said and Carly sighed.

"Just go downstairs and get something from the fridge. Remember to leave some food for us…" she said and Sam grumbled as she went downstairs.

Spencer was still sitting on the couch when he heard someone run downstairs. He turned around and saw Sam going through the fridge…again. He stared at her with a quizzical looked as she grabbed a handful of ham.

"Sam…" he said and she walked to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What's up?" she said before shoving a slice of ham into her mouth.

"I know you don't like being honest, but…level with me here. Why do you really want me to date Amaya?" he asked and she sort of panicked before thinking of a really good lie.

"Well…like I said. You're pathetically lonely. You're the closest thing I have to a brother and…I don't know…she hates seeing you be lonely. Which means, I hate seeing you lonely and her unhappy. Don't tell her I told you that."

"I won't. Okay, you should head back." he said as Sam hopped of the couch and went upstairs. He grabbed his phone and dialed Amaya's number. "Hey, Amaya?"

"Hey, uh…what's up?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend. I mean, Do you want to go out?"

"I'd love to. There was this thing I was invited to, and I was thinking of asking you…"

"I wanna do it!" he said wishing he hadn't because it sounded dirty. "I…er…I'd love to go."

"Okay…I'll text you when it is. See ya." she said as she hung up and Spencer let out a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was getting ready for his date with Amaya while Carly, Freddie, and Sam were eating pizza coming up with some ideas for iCarly. He was excited about the date, but he knew he had to play it cool. Amaya was Carly's principal's niece. It seemed like the risk of how this date turns out was greater than any other date. He knew Ted Franklin wasn't crazy about the idea of him and Amaya dating, and he wasn't sure if he was going to take it out on his sister and Sam.

"You look nice, Spencer." Carly said as she saw him emerge from his room. He was wearing a black blazer, black dress-shirt, and jeans. Amaya told him they were going to a fashion show and the after party. He wasn't really interested in fashion, but he thought it was better than wearing a tux all the time the way he did when he dated Veronica.

"Thanks. Amaya and I are going on a date. We're attending a fashion show and the after party." Spencer said as he sat on the couch. "She'll be right up in a few. So, how's the planning going?" he asked and Carly sighed.

"It's okay…except Sam keeps suggesting situations in which Gibby is harmed." Carly said with a chastising glare in Sam's direction.

"What? He's durable…" Sam said with a shrug. Spencer just laughed at her willingness to harm other people for the sake of iCarly. It was amusing to see how creative Sam got whenever is came to slightly harming someone.

"Just because he's durable doesn't mean, you should do it." Carly said and Spencer had a moment in which he thought Carly sounded like their mother. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Spencer got up from the couch and ran into his room.

"Get the door!" he yelled at the three teens as they stared at him with puzzled looks on their faces. Freddie got up and answered the door and was frozen when he saw Amaya in a black mini-dress with sheer lace finishing the top of the dress and sleeves. He tried to be subtle with his stare down her body to her long legs, but he knew she had caught him. She only arched her eyebrow and smirked. He gave her an apologetic smile and she laughed in his attempt to keep his eyes locked with her without traveling down her body again.

"Quit ogling, you freak!" Sam said and he turned and frowned at her. Suddenly, Spencer emerged from his room and his mouth flew open when he saw her.

"You look amazing, Amaya." he said as he did as Freddie did and stared at her like a piece of meat. She was laughing that the horny teenage boy syndrome never leave a man not matter what age he is. She smirked and he snapped his eyes upwards and forced himself to stared into hers.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad, either." she said as she moved her gaze lower to the front of his jeans giving him a dose of his own medicine. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah…" he said before he turned to Carly. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, yeah…" Carly said as he left. Spencer could hear Sam teasing Freddie about him ogling Amaya. He didn't blame the kid for doing so. She was hot.

"Oh," Amaya said to him as they were walking down the hallway. "We're going in a limo. Once of the perks of working at Seattle Beat."

"Nice…" he said as they went through the front lobby and outside to the waiting limousine. Once they were inside it, it drove off. "So, how are you liking Seattle now?"

"I'm loving it! Like right now, it's so beautiful at night here. And it doesn't rain as much as I thought it was going to rain. I guess that's one of those weather stereotypes some people apply to a place and is shocked when the climate is different than expected."

"Yeah…is it wrong to assume Chicago is always windy and cold?"

"No…that one is true." she said with a laugh. "But, it's still nice weather. Even with the snow. Just not a full on blizzard. That's a pain in the ass to deal with."

"You know what I always wanted to do in a blizzard. I always wanted to create a sculpture out of just icicles. I mean, wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah…that's very creative. I guess that's why you were meant to be an artist and not a lawyer. You know…I don't think I see you as a lawyer."

"I didn't see myself as a lawyer, either. It was way too boring and I only did it to appease the parents, you know."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. My dad hated that I was going into fashion. He wanted me to be an accountant. Why is it that parents feel the most boring job is the safest?"

"I have no idea." he said as they arrived at the venue. There was a red carpet at the entrance and Amaya knew Spencer would be uncomfortable so they went around to the back.

Once they took their seats by the runway, they waited for the show to begin. They were making small talk with a few people around them until the show started. After it was finished, Amaya and Spencer went to the after party. They were standing around with a glass on champagne in their hands talking.

"So, what did you think of the fashion show?" Amaya asked Spencer.

"Well…it was nice. As you can tell, I'm not very fashionable…" he said with an embarrassed look on his face and she found it to be adorable.

"It's okay. You still look good to me." Amaya said knowing she was being overly flirty. "I did like the dress made out of candy. It made me hungry."

"I know. It was made out of licorice, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"I love it." Amaya said before she swayed to the music playing in the background. Spencer knew this was his chance to make a move.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked and she stared at him with a smile. Though she wanted to, she knew they would be the only ones dancing.

"Well…" she said but Spencer cut her off by taking her empty champagne glass from her hand and placing it on the table. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. There was enough space between them to not creep her out, but when he began swaying to the music, she closed that gap. "I think we just made a few people stare…" she said and he was about to pull away from her and apologize, but she stopped him. "I don't mind it." she said as they began to dance. Spencer felt as if they were the only two in the room…the only two dancing at least.

"You dance way better than I do…" he said and she giggled. He paused to note the way he held her waist and the way she moved her hips against his. Her perfume was intoxicating to him and he wanted nothing more than to touch her soft skin, be inside her, make her moan.

"You're not a bad dancer, you know." she said into his ear and he felt his cock jump at the sound of her voice. He panicked and pulled his hips away from hers in order to keep her from finding out about his erection. This confused her and he was relieved she didn't notice it the way he thought she had. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I just wanted to make sure I wasn't invading your space." he said and she giggled as she pressed against him. He winced with fear as she rubbed against his erection and he heard an audible gasp escape from her. "I…uh…I can…" Spencer stammered feeling embarrassed. He knew he must have scared her out by letting his hard-on be known. He was pulling away when she stopped him. She was staring at him as if she was debating asking him something.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked in a hint of a sexy tone in her voice. She smirked as he nodded and she dragged him away from the party and out the door. They rushed to the limo and told the driver to take them back to the Bushwell Plaza. Once they were in the back, Amaya grabbed Spencer and pulled him into a kiss. He moved his lips to her neck and attacked her skin with nibbles and licks. "Spencer…" she moaned out as he ran his hand up her smooth legs. He felt his heart beat ten thousand times faster the higher his hand moved up her leg. Her skin was irresistibly soft…softer than any woman he had touched. Suddenly he saw the driver look at them through the rear-view mirror and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Amaya…" he said and she pulled back. He pointed to the driver and she smirked with embarrassment. They were a block away from the apartment complex so, they sat apart in the limo feeling themselves bubble up with lust. When they arrived, they practically ran out the limo and into the building. They took the elevator to her floor and she struggled to get her key. Just then, Spencer grabbed Amaya and pressed her body against her door and kissed her neck. She pushed him away with a smirk on her face as she opened the door and pulled him inside. He kicked the door closed and was pushed against it soon after.

"Normally…I don't do anything like this…" she breathed against his neck as she ran her hands along his chest. She licked at his Adam's apple and heard him moan. "I mean…we met damn near a week ago, right?" she said and he grabbed her around the waist slipping his knee between her thighs. He cupped her ass in his hand as she. "This is…" she began but was cut off by Spencer kissing her. She moaned as she began rolling her hips loving the friction she was getting from rubbing her crotch against his thigh.

"Fuck…I want you so bad…" he said feeling his hard cock press tighter against his jeans. When she pulled away from the kiss, she grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him with her to her bedroom. She pushed him to her bed and he stared at her with lust. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman. He knew it was bad to rush things with Amaya, but he wanted her so bad, and she was new and interesting and she seemed to like him.

Amaya crawled into the bed and straddled him and began kissing him. When Spencer licked a trail down her neck, she moaned and arched her back. He placed his hands on her hips and down to the bottom hem of her mini-dress. He pushed the material up until it was gathered at her waist and he loved feeling the soft skin of her thighs. Just then, he cupped her sex, and she let out a mewl of pleasure as he began stroking her over her panties.

"Spencer…she moaned out as he attacked her neck with hot kisses. He watched her lick her lips and return them to that sexy O shape as he increased the pressure of his hand. He knew she was searching for more, so he slipped his hand past the band of her panties and stroked her loving the warmth of her flesh against his fingers. "Mmm…" she moaned out as his fingers collided with her clit. She was nearly dripping wet and he longed to be inside her heat. Torturing himself further, he slipped two fingers into her wet entrance. When he began pumping her entrance slowly, she began whining and he could have sworn it sounded like a puppy.

"You sound like a little puppy…" he said as she paused in her moaning as stared at him before laughing. He was glad his off-the-wall comment didn't upset her.

"I know…" she said in an embarrassed tone as she giggled. Suddenly, her giggled turned into a moan as Spencer increased the speed of his fingers inside her. "Fuck!" she screamed out. Her legs were trembling and her moans became more frequent and breathy.

"You're so close…" he said into her ear and that's when a loud moan ripped from her as she came. Her hips bucking against him caused her to rub against his erection and he moaned at each accidental contact. He swore he was going to lose his mind if he didn't free his cock soon.

"Wow…" she breathed out before she licked her lips. Her chest was heaving up and down and he kissed her sweaty forehead. She smirked before she pushed him down to the mattress and began unzipping her dress and pulled it over her head. He was staring at her bare breasts and loved the stiff peaks of her dark nipples. He pulled off his blazer and was working on the buttons of his shirt. Amaya helped him out of his shirt and she paused to admire his chest. He was working on his jeans when she reached under her bed and found a box of condoms in one of her unpacked boxes. Wiggling out of his jeans, he hesitated with his underwear before sliding his boxers down his long legs loving the added relief his cock was feeling as it was exposed to the air.

"You like what you see…" Spencer said with a smirk as he watched her stare at his cock and lick her lips. He knew it was cheesy to say what he said, but she seemed to not mind.

"You tell me…" she said with a smirk as she gripped his at the base and began to move her hand up and down the shaft, slowly. She leaned down and flicked her tongue around the head of his cock and he let out a loud groan of pleasure before she took his cock into her mouth. He closed his eyes in ecstasy feeling the warmth of her mouth around his cock.

"Fuck, Amaya…" he moaned out as she dragged her tongue down then back up to the tip. He knew he was going to come soon, so he stopped her and tilted her head up towards him.

"You know what you sound like when you moan? You sound like a bear…a hot…skinny bear…" she said with a smirk as he tackled her on the bed. She laughed as he tried to tickle her.

"Ah…you're extremely ticklish…" Spencer said in a sing-song tone as she continued to laugh. "Ticklish, ticklish, ticklish Amaya!"

"Okay, okay, I give!" she screamed before he stopped. Suddenly, she tackled him on the bed and was trying to tickle him. Somehow it turned him on more and when they began, playfully, wrestling in a fight for tickle dominance, he couldn't help but moan. The feeling of her fingers grabbing at his skin, her nails lightly raking over skin, and her palms roaming over his body trying to find the most ticklish spot on his body was too much for him.

"You give?" he asked with a laugh of victory. He didn't know how they ended up in the position they were in, but it was perfect. She was on her knees gripping her headboard with him behind her. He held her breasts in his hands and began to massage them. She let out a moan as his hand traveled lower and feeling his lips on her neck.

"Spencer…" she moaned out as she felt his hand slip inside her panties. He stroked her clit with one hand as he used the other to tug her panties down her legs until they were off. He grabbed the condom that was lying between the sheets and tore it open. He unrolled it onto his aching cock and slid into her pussy from behind. Her heat and the way her pussy gripped him drove him crazy and he knew it would drive him crazy for days. She moaned out as she arched her back as he began thrusting in an out of her. He felt as if he would cum then and there, but he had to hold on longer for Amaya. He had to make this good for her. "Mmm…Spencer. Harder…" she moaned out and he obeyed her plea loving the increased volume in her moans.

"Amaya…" he groaned out moving his hand to her clit and began massaging it in time with his thrusts. She let out a loud scream as he fucked her harder and deeper. "Oh, shit…" he siad in a breathy tone knowing he was going to cum soon.

"Spencer!" she cried out as she came, and he followed after her spilling into the condom. They stay like that for a while with her leaning her weight on the headboard, and his weight on her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Spencer was in a better mood and it was obvious. When he was talking to Socko, he knew Spencer had sex. He knew his friend was going to tease him about not getting laid in a long time, so he expected it. He just didn't realize how it affected him all this time.

"Dude, I'm telling you…" Socko began. "You're completely pussy-whipped already and you just went out on one date so far."

"Come on, Socko. There's no such thing as a guy being pussy-whipped after the first date." Spencer said feeling as if he was lying. He had a hard time sleeping after he left Amaya's apartment because he wanted her more and more. Things were moving fast and he didn't mind. He had such a hard time getting women to like him because of his personality, he knew he had to act fast with Amaya. She had a slightly goofy personality just as he had, but hers was more subdued.

"Bullshit, Spencer. You haven't gotten laid since Veronica dumped you. You should enjoy it all you can, because you're not a one-night stand kind of guy like me."

"Yeah, you're right. But, I don't want to fuck this up, you know. I always fuck up my other relationships. Amaya…she's different. She's new. She, at least, haven't met anyone else that wouldn't be as kooky as I am."

"True, but maybe, she genuinely likes your ass for some odd reason." Socko joked. "Seriously, dude, you have to just go with the flow sometimes. Women like her don't come around often. Especially when she's just settling in. Besides, you two just went on one fucking date. Why are you stressing about it, now?"

"I don't know…I guess I am pussy-whipped." he said hearing Socko laughing on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, yeah…laugh it up. I'm pathetic. At least someone is willing to date me. Unlike you, Master Masturbator." Spencer joked.

"Hey, I just love relieving tension. Nothing wrong with that." Socko said and Spencer sighed. Before Amaya, that's all he's been doing. Relieving tension. "Anyway, I have to go. Hey, let's chill tomorrow. I have this old movie you have to see."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Later, dude." Spencer said as he hung up and he sighed thinking of how much he couldn't get Amaya out of his head. He couldn't understand how someone like her…sexy, funny, smart, and well-ahead in her career would like someone like him. A struggling artist, with no "real job", a guardian to his little sister and, sometimes, her two friends, a goofy man-child. Fuck, he hated when he really looked at himself. A lot of his thoughts turn a little dark and he fights against saying the thing she swore he wouldn't say, "They were right…I should've stayed in law school…" he said out loud.

A shiver ran through him as he voiced that thought out loud. He had been thinking it ever since Veronica broke up with him. She said he wasn't serious enough, and it didn't hit him until she said it. He really loved her and it was frustrating that she felt he was too immature. Still, he knew, and in many ways still knows, that he just couldn't be a lawyer. He loved being an artist and one day, his sculptures would sell…without him being dead.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie had come in from hanging out with Gibby and his girlfriend. It was still a mystery to them how he landed the girl, but they thought it was better to not ask questions. Besides, there had to be something wrong with the girl. Seriously wrong.

"Hey, Spence." Freddie said as he sat down on the couch with Carly as Sam rushed to the refrigerator to look for food. "How did the date go?" he asked not noticing Sam's new interest, but luckily no one was paying attention because they would noticed she had stopped looking for food.

"Well…it was nice…" Spencer said trying to hide how nice the date went. He would feel like a complete pervert if he starting thinking about the sex with Amaya only to discover he had a hard-on. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Nice? I think it was better than nice because you can't stop smiling like an idiot." Sam said with a laughed. "Geez, how great could a fashion show be?"

"Um…" Spencer said trying to think of something to say. Of course it would be incredibly inappropriate to tell your little sister's friend the true reason you date went well. "It was surprisingly fun. Got to see some models and…well, Amaya said she wanted to go on another date." he said smiling that they had agreed to go out again this Wednesday. He couldn't wait.

"Whatever…" Sam said returned her gaze to the contents in the fridge. She was still trying to figure out a prank to pull. She was trying to come up with something original…or as original as she could get. She didn't know why she didn't have a good prank in mind already. Something was wrong, and she didn't know what it was. She just knew setting Spencer up with Amaya wasn't a good idea. Ted was still on her back and watching her more closely than ever.

"Spencer…" Carly said to her brother. "do you think Amaya would like to be in an iCarly bit? See, I was thinking since you two are dating…"

"Dating?" Sam said as she buried her head deeper in the fridge. "They only went on one date." she said as she found a leftover slice of pizza and took it. She bit into the cold slice as she sat on the couch with Carly and Freddie.

"Yeah, well, they seemed to like each other a lot." she said and Spencer was looking at her about to ask a question, but she spoke before he could ask it. "Well, I've seen the way she looks when she sees you. She likes you, Spencer. You need this. Especially after your break up with Veronica. And Amaya seems nice."

"Well, we'll just see how this goes…" he said trying to believe his own words. He knew he was rushing things, but somehow, he didn't care. Like Socko said, he had to enjoy it as long as he should because he didn't know whether Amaya would grow tired of him or not.

"Okay." Carly said as she stood up. "Okay guys, let's see if we can get in a few rehearsals for the next show." she said and Sam sighed. "Come on, Sam…"

"In a minute. I have to finish this pizza. I'll be up in a sec." she said as Carly and Freddie went upstairs. Sam was finishing her pizza when she heard Spencer's phone ring. When he answered it, he was smiling and she knew it was Amaya.

"Hey, Amaya. No, I'm not busy right now. What's up? Uh, yeah, I could help you fix your sink. I'll be right down. See you." he said as he hung up. "Sam?" he asked to get her attention. "Do you know how to fix a leaky sink? I kind of told Amaya I would help her fix her sink and I don't know what to do."

"Why did you tell her you could fix her sink when you can't?" she asked and he gave her a pleading look. "Fine, I'll help you. I'll just tell Carly and Freddie…"

"Actually, I was thinking I would go down there. Just tell me how to do it." he said and she was confused as to how that would work. "Ooh, you could text me the instructions. That way, I can impress Amaya and fix her sink." he said and Sam let out an annoyed sigh. "Please, I'll buy you an entire pizza if you help me do this."

"Throw in a bucket of chicken and we got a deal…" Sam said with an arched eyebrow and Spencer nodded desperately. "Consider yourself a plumber, Spencer."

"Thank you, Sam! You don't know how much this means to me." he said as he hugged her and for some reason, when he pulled away, she felt a shiver run through her. "Gotta go…"


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer was fixing Amaya's sink and hoped she hadn't seen him checking his phone for the instructions Sam was texting him. It was hard for him to concentrate because Amaya was sitting on her sofa in front of her coffee table working on an article she was writing. It wasn't her working that was distracting. It was her wearing nothing but black socks and a long black cardigan that stopped just at the top of her creamy brown thighs he longed to touch. It was more pressure being added to the somewhat awkwardness of being in each other's presence after they had sex the night before. The morning after syndrome, but he couldn't help but want to be there. He was surprised that she would call him and sound completely calm over the phone.

"Hey, Spencer?" she said and he turned towards her and tried to restart his heart because it had stopped for a moment when he saw how sheer her cardigan was against her bare breasts. "I'm going to make green tea. Do you want some?"

"Yeah…" he said as his phone buzzed and it was Sam giving him more instructions. He was trying to hide that he was checking his phone, but dropped it when he saw her legs as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll get it…" Amaya said as bent over and picked up his phone and saw the text from Sam telling him how to fix her sink. She thought it was cute and smiled as she handed his phone to him. "You know…I think it's sweet that you would pretend to know how to fix a sink to impress me." she said as he stood up with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well…" he said, but was stopped by Amaya pressing her index finger against his lips and he longed to suck that digit into his mouth just to taste her again.

"I have a confession to make…sort of. I mean, it's not anything like I already knew how to fix my sink or anything like that. I would have just looked it up on the internet how to do that. I just wanted to get you down here to be with you after an amazing night last night. I mean, when I called, I thought we were going to do the whole awkward morning after great sex thing. I guess I'm trying to go in reverse and get to know you a little more. It's silly…I know." she said with an embarrassed blush and he thought it was cute.

"No. It's not silly. When you called me, I figured you weren't feeling awkward with me being here after last night. I like being with you. I mean, I pretended to know how to fix your sink to be with you. I'm getting my instructions from a teenage girl…"

"Well, tell Sam, thank you for me." Amaya said with a laugh as she went into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of water and poured it into the tea kettle and turned the eye on the stove on. She grabbed two mugs and a small teapot and filled the mesh strainer with dried tea leaves. "Come take a break with me." she said as they walked to her sofa and she saved her article before closing out the window. Spencer also took notice of the other distraction, the internet radio station she was listening to as she worked…erotic lounge.

"You're working very hard. What's the article about?" Spencer said feeling as if he had to talk about something to stop himself from grabbing her and taking her on her sofa. It was so hard not talking about the amazing sex they had, but he didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

"It's a review for the fashion show. It turned out pretty well and for it being my first fashion show in Seattle, I'm impressed. Who knew that Seattle had such a thriving fashion community? Anyway, you're going to have to take me to a gallery opening."

"Yeah…too bad none of my stuff will be in the gallery…" he said ruefully, and Amaya looked curious. "Let's just say a lot of other artists aren't really a fan of my work…"

"Well, that's bullshit. They're a bunch of idiots for not seeing what I see." Amya said and he let out a humorless chuckle. "You're sculptures are fucking amazing. It's like you capture the silly nature in all of us adults that we sometimes forget when we're stressed out and overwhelmed."

"I don't know…sometimes, I think my work isn't developed enough. Do you know that point in your career when you really look at yourself and you reconsider taking that other career path? I mean, I love being an artist, but…sometimes, I wonder if I should have been a lawyer. It would be more financially secure years from now, at least." Spencer said feeling as if he had just stripped naked and bared himself to her.

"I don't think I see you as a lawyer. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure you'd be a great one. I think you're happier as an artist. Believe me, I was doubting myself a lot in the beginning of my career. Fashion isn't such an easy industry. I started out as an errand girl…to the assistant of a fashion designer. I'm talking way at the bottom of the food-chain. You just have to know that no matter how much shit you go through, it's got to be worth it one day. People will love your work."

"Thanks, Amaya." Spencer said as she smiled brightly at him. The back of his mind was yelling at him that this was too good to be true. A beautiful woman loving his art. He knew he would have to wake up from this dream soon, but he would stay ignorant for now. There was a moment of silence between them and he felt comfortable enough to not say anything for now. He just let the erotic sound of the music highlight the comfortable silence. He looked over at Amaya as saw that she had leaned back against she sofa and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Suddenly, the kettle whistled causing them to jump and she hopped off the sofa and went to the kitchen. She pulled the kettle from the heat and poured it into the teapot. They were waiting for the tea to steep and Spencer couldn't help but stare at her swaying against the counter to a song.

"Spencer…" Amaya said as she stared at him. "I have to take you to Chicago one day. Your art career would explode there. Not that I would try to move you from your home or anything. Especially, now since you're raising Carly."

"I've been toying with the idea of moving. After Carly graduates high school, was when I was thinking of doing it, but…I don't think I could do that, now."

"How come?" Amaya asked before she realized why. "I get it. It's hard leaving home. I miss Chicago. I think about home all the time. But I'm happy to be here in Seattle. It's a great place and the people are nice. Plus, I have relatives here. You're going to have to show me more of the nightlife here." she said before she gasped. "I love this song!" she said as she ran to her computer and turned up the volume and began dancing. "I love, love, love, Thunderball." she said as she danced her way back to the kitchen. Spencer watched as she poured the tea into the mugs. "Honey?" she asked as she held up a bottle of honey and Spencer had to stop himself from wanting to pour that honey all over her body and licking it off.

"Uh…yeah…" he said as she added honey to the steaming tea and handed him a mug. "Thanks." he said as he watched her sway to the music. Suddenly, his phone buzzed with another text from Sam. "I should get started on your sink again…"

"Well, you don't have to fix my sink anymore. I can try to fix it later. I did lure you down here under false pretenses, after all." Amaya joked. "Ooh, we could fix the sink together." she said as Spencer nodded. "I'll go change."

"I like what you have on." Spencer said and Amaya laughed as he looked embarrassed after he had said it. "I mean…" he began but was cut off by Amaya kissing him.

"You'll like it better on the floor…" she whispered, seductively, in his ear before pulling away and walking to her room. He stood there trying to recover from the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was frustrated. She couldn't come up with a good prank…a really good, epic, go down in history prank. Her plan of having Principal Franklin distracted by Amaya dating Spencer wasn't working. Without a good prank, she didn't see the point in having Spencer dating Amaya.

"Sam! Hello…earth to Sam Puckett…" Carly said as she waved her hands in front of the blonde's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…just spaced out, that's all." Sam said as she turned away from the T.V. She knew something was wrong with her because she didn't even know she was watching it. Of course, she wouldn't tell Carly about it.

"Sam, what's wrong? You're acting all weird. When you came in, you didn't rade the fridge like you usually do. Spencer and I were shocked that we've had leftovers almost two days in a row. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam said as she stood up from the couch and walked to the fridge. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew she had to do something so Carly wouldn't thinks something was wrong. "Sweet! You guys have spaghetti!"

"Save some for us…" Carly said as she laughed. She knew something was wrong with Sam, but as usual, she wouldn't tell you if something was bothering her unless it was really bad. Carly was sure Sam would tell her on her own time.

Just then, Spencer came in with Amaya. They were laughing and Carly smiled that her brother had found someone. Even if Sam was using him just to have Principal Franklin distracted. Still, Carly was happy to see her brother happy. Nobody knew this but her, but his break up with Veronica destroyed him. He never really got over it. To Sam, Freddie, and even Gibby, he was still goofy and silly Spencer. But to Carly, he was her heartbroken brother.

"You guys seem happy about something…" Carly said with a smile. She took notice of how Spencer was holding Amaya around her waist. They looked like a cute couple and she hoped it wouldn't end like his past relationships.

"Yeah…" Amaya spoke. "Spencer took me to a park and we saw my uncle. He's still giving Spencer a hard time, but I was telling him how to deal with him." she said before turning to Spencer. "Believe me…he's a teddy bear when you know how to deal with him."

"I'm sure he is…" Spencer said before he kissed her. Just then, Carly noticed that Sam had rolled her eyes in annoyance and she hoped neither Spencer nor Amaya saw it.

"So…about dinner tonight…I might be a little late." Amaya said with an apologetic face as Spencer pouted. "I know…I'm sorry. I have to get this article done. They moved the due date for it sooner and I'm not happy about that, but I have to get it done."

"Okay. If you can't make it, that's cool. I have to work on a sculpture for Socko's friend." Spencer said as he pointed to the pile of materials on the table.

"Well, I'll text you if I can't make it, but I think I'll be able to finish on time." she said before she leaned into his ear. "If not, we could always have dessert at my place…" she said in a tone filled with lust and Spencer had to fight off the moan he was going to emit.

"We could do that…" Spencer said with a smirk and Amaya laughed as she pulled away from him. "I'll see you later."

"See you later. Bye guys…" Amaya said as she left. Spencer walked over to the fridge and looked for something to drink. He couldn't stop smiling and he knew it was Amaya's fault. She was the best thing that's happened to him lately and he didn't want to fuck it up.

"You guys are getting pretty close…" Carly said as she walked over to her brother. She was happy for him. "Is it going to get serious?"

"We don't know, yet. We're just going with the flow." Spencer said as he found a carton of juice that was almost empty and just drank from the carton.

"Eww! Don't let Amaya see you do that…" Carly said as before she looked over at Sam as she rolled her eyes. Carly was getting angry at Sam for being so mean. This was Spencer's chance at a great relationship and Sam was treating it as if it was a problem for her.

"She does the same thing…" Spencer said with a shrug. He was excited to know that gorgeous Amaya drinks from a bottle of juice when it's almost empty.

"That's just…wrong." Carly said with a laugh. Just then, she heard Sam sigh. "Sam, let's go upstairs and get started with iCarly. Freddie won't be here tonight. Apparently, his aunt is coming over and his mom won't let him leave."

"That woman will never let him leave…" Sam said as she slide off the couch and followed Carly up to the studio. Once the door was closed Carly turned to her and frowned. "What?"

"What is with you? Every time Spencer and Amaya are around you seem to be annoyed. It was your idea to fix them up. Remember?"

"I know that. I just…I just don't see why they have to be so…annoying. I mean, I get it…they're in love…blah, blah, blah…"

"What is this about? And don't tell me about some stupid prank…" Carly said as Sam sighed and plopped down on a beanbag chair.

"It is about the prank. I can't get Ted to be upset enough about Spencer and Amaya's relationship. He won't leave me alone. In fact, he's been watching me closer than before."

"Well, haven't you even considered that he may be kind of okay with their relationship. I mean, they are cute together and she makes Spencer happy."

"They are not cute. They're annoying." Sam said as she rolled her eyes and Carly sighed at her stubborn friend.

"Just don't try to break them apart because your plan didn't work out. Spencer is really happy with Amaya and I don't want to ruin it. His break up with Veronica hit him hard and I don't want to see him go through that again."

"Alright, alright…I won't break them up…" Sam said in an annoyed tone and Carly just sighed and shook her head. "I'll be back. I'm just getting an iCarly planning snack." she said as she left the studio. Just as she was coming down the stairs, she saw Spencer working on his sculpture. She wondered when his arms turn so…muscular. He was never really that built before, but now…

"Sam, could you do me a favor?" Spencer asked and she wondered how he knew it was her when his back was truned to her the entire time. "Could you hold this piece down while I get the glue?" he asked and before she could stop herself, she nodded. Why did she agree to do something she rarely does…help someone out?

"So, what's the sculpture gonna be?" Sam asked as she stood beside Spencer. It sort of looked like a building with a foot attached to it.

"Well, Socko's friend is moving. Not far…just a different neighborhood and he wanted a sculpture to symbolize it. The whole taking everything with you that makes your house a home kind of thing." Spencer said with a smile as he thought about how Amaya's apartment felt like a home to her. He couldn't imagine what it's like to move like that, but she seems to fit in just fine.

"It just looks like a house with a foot to me…" she said with a shrug and Spencer laughed. Why did she, suddenly, like the sound of his laugh?


	9. Chapter 9

"Amaya…pomegranates have never tasted sweeter…" Spencer said as he licked at the pomegranate juice and seeds that was on her body. They had just had sex and decided to have a snack. "Especially this spot here…" he said as he licked at the dried juice on her left knee to her hip to her inner thigh. She giggled when his tongue tickled her.

"Spencer…" she laughed out in a playful scolding tone as he ran a hand up to her stomach and tickled her. He couldn't resist tickling her ever since he found out she was extremely ticklish.

"Okay…I'll stop…" Spencer said as he rested his hand on her breast and began massaging it in his palm. He kissed her navel and she moaned.

"The tickling or the teasing?" Amaya asked with a sexy grin on her face and Spencer stared up at her with a wicked grin on his.

"I don't know…feed me a seed and you'll find out…" he said and she took a pomegranate seed in her palm and placed it on her thigh. Spencer moved his mouth over the seed and picked it up with his tongue before he bit down and a bit of juice filled his mouth. After devouring the seed, he wanted to feast on something else. He trailed his tongue upwards until he parted her folds and was at her clit. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud.

"Fuck…" she whispered as she gripped his hair holding him in place. "Don't stop…" she begged as she rolled her hips in rhythm with his tongue. He slid a finger into her and began pumping in and out of her as he sucked on her clit. "Oh, shit…I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as she arched her back and moaned as she released.

"Wow…you don't know how much that turned me on…" Spencer said as he kissed his way back up her body to her lips.

"Mmm…how much?" Amaya asked as she watched Spencer reach for the pomegranate seeds and he picked up three in his palm and moved his hand to Amaya's lips.

"Open up…" he said and she obeyed. Taking each seed individually, Spencer placed them on her tongue in a line and placed his finger over the seeds. Instinctively, Amaya clamped her mouth and the digit and began sucking and swirling her tongue around until the seeds burst. She sucked harder on his finger as she pulled it out of her mouth.

"Yummy…" she said with a smirk as she, lightly, pushed him on his back. She noticed how sticky Spencer's bed had become with the remnants of pomegranate juice. "You might have to wash your sheets after this….will they be ruined?"

"If they are, it's so worth it…" Spencer said as he watched Amaya kiss down his torso to his hardening cock. He moaned when she flicked her tongue around the leaking head as she gripped him at the base. "Fuck…" he sighed out as she took him into her mouth and he leaned his head back against his pillows as he felt pure pleasure. Amaya hummed a giggle that drove Spencer crazy as she sucked up and down the shaft. Spencer tugged at her hair letting her know he was close. She stopped him from pulling her off and she continued until he came and she swallowed his semen.

"You like that?" Amaya asked in a teasing tone knowing that he loved it. Just then, they heard movement upstairs which meant Carly was home with Sam and Freddie.

"Shit, I thought they went to the movies…" Spencer said as he scrambled to get dressed. The only reason Spencer agreed to see Amaya at his place was that Carly and her friends were going to a movie tonight. Amaya grabbed her clothes and began dressing.

"Wow, no wonder they're back. It's after midnight." she said as she stared at the time on her phone. "Did we really spend hours in bed?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"I think we did…" he said before he kissed her. Just then, he began to panic again wondering how long his sister was here and how much did she hear. "You don't think they heard us, do you?" he asked and Amaya wore the same mask of panic.

"I'm not sure…" she said as she bit down on her bottom lip in embarrassment. "I mean, I don't think I was that loud. You were, though."

"I was not!" Spencer said with a laugh and Amaya gave him a challenging smirk.

"You so were…" she said and he tackled her to his bed and kissed and tickled her until she gave up. "I hate that you know I'm ticklish…" she said with a playful pout.

"You love it…" Spencer said as he opened his bedroom door and found Sam and Carly sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, kiddo…how was the movie?"

"It was good. We got back thirty minutes ago…" Carly said and Spencer mentally cursed. He knew they heard them. He looked over at Sam and she smirked at him and he knew what her smirk meant. Carly didn't hear him and Amaya, but Sam did. "How was your night?" she asked as she stared at Amaya and Spencer willfully ignoring the just had sex glow to them. She knew what they were up to, but the less she knew about the details…the better.

"It was…good." Amaya said trying to hide her smirk before turning to Spencer. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked before she leaned closer to his ear. "My place next time…" she said before she pulled away with a sly smirk. She smiled as she turned to Carly and Sam. "Bye, guys." she said a she left and Spencer fought the urge to follow her to her apartment.

"Hey, Sam, I'll be back…" Carly said as she ran upstairs. Spencer took this opportunity to, subtlety, ask Sam how much she heard.

"Sam? When exactly did you guys get in?" he asked and she smirked as she pretended to think hard to remember. "Sam…" he said in a warning tone and Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"About the time Amaya was moaning. Didn't know you had it in you, Spence…"

"Pretend you didn't hear what you heard…" Spencer said in a stern tone.

"I promise…" Sam said with a smirk at first, then saw how serious Spencer was and grew a bit serious. "For real…" she said and he smiled.

"Good." he said as he went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Sam rolled her eyes as she thought about Spencer and Amaya in bed together. Why Amaya? Sam felt like she was going crazy because she was becoming jealous of her. Never had Spencer's statement of Sam having a crush on him has been so true. She couldn't figure out why she was so angry until she had a dream about Spencer. A sex dream. Hearing him with Amaya minutes ago didn't help, either. All she could think about was what Spencer did to make Amaya moan like that.

"Sam!" Carly called from upstairs and Sam sighed as she tried to get the sexual images of her best friend's brother out of her head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Sam responded as she drudged up the stairs. She paused at Carly's bedroom door and tried to wipe the smirk off her face. Why was she smirking? She had thought of a new plan. One that didn't involve Ted at all. She had a plan to make Spencer want her and not Amaya. It would be a sneaky plan and Carly would hate her for ruining Spencer and Amaya's relationship, but Sam figured Carly would forgive her if she saw happy she and Spencer would be together.

Meanwhile in Amaya's apartment, she was getting ready for bed when she thought about how Sam looked at her when she and Spencer emerged from his bedroom. It was almost as if Sam hated her. She had suspected the blonde girl had a crush on her best friend's brother. Amaya thought it was a harmless innocent crush. Amaya wasn't so sure, now.


End file.
